


Honeydew

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Omega Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean worked hard to get into Honeydew, an organization devoted to improve the lives of Omegas. As an Alpha he had to adapt to fit into a space largely avoided by men of his status. Difficulties aside, he felt he was doing splendidly - even if his claim to fame was mostly connected to getting complicated coffee orders right - until he's called into his boss' office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeydew

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a long time ago I received a prompt to write an office AU with boss Cas calling Dean into his office and I finally managed to finish it! :D
> 
> It's just a PWP but I hope you like the tiny bit of plot I tried to wrap it into!

Dean knew that working for Honeydew would not be easy. Despite the deceptively sweet name, the company was to be reckoned with. Honeydew exclusively manufactured products for omegas and offered services for them. They had been established as the Omega Visibility movement had gained momentum about 20 years ago. Now (as then) they were an eyesore for many conservative alphas and betas, but it could not be denied that through Honeydew’s campaigns omega death rates had gone down considerably in just a short amount of time, reducing heat connected violence as well as death due to heat fever and pregnancy.

Dean thought their work was admirable and inspiring and he read their _Honeyspeech_ magazine with rapt attention each month.

People always asked Dean why the hell he wanted that apprenticeship at Honeydew so much that he had moved to Colorado for it. Getting a job in a company that very rarely employed men and had never employed an alpha before had seemed almost impossible. He used to say that alphas liked challenges and that tended to get people to shut up and nod happily. The truth was of course that Dean wholeheartedly believed in what they did and had himself developed some promising projects during his time at university. Of course there was a sad lack of people willing to support omega oriented projects so they had never been realized. The only reason he probably got into Honeydew in the first place was because his mom had good connections and that he had graduated on top of his class.

Well, being the mail boy of the marketing division was not necessary the best position imaginable for an alpha with a lot of dedication, but at least he had one foot into Honeydew and that was more than he could have hoped for.

He had made it 2 months without any particular incident, fitting in well with the team and not causing much suspicion. His colleagues, most of them betas, had called him very agreeable as well as an entire host of adjectives that would wound most alphas’ blown up pride.

Working in an omega dominated corporation had taught Dean to adapt. He had known before that some changes would be necessary and had committed himself to them entirely. He used a special body wash to reduce his own alpha scent (one of his projects that had never found an audience) and eating healthy and doing sports to get rid of potential, pent up frustration. The rough alpha edges had been clipped off him, at least temporarily, which was at times odd. Not only omegas and betas realized it, but alphas reacted differently to him as well. His father had even hugged him recently, much to the surprise and amusement of them both. (They had washed the touchy feeling thing down with two bottles of beer and shouting at each other during a softball match. They were true alphas, exceedingly manly. John just found it easier to relate to him when Dean smelled like a cute, soft scented preteen.)

Dean coped with the changes even though sometimes he had to deal with the remarks of less than understanding alphas or betas and some scent confused horny people. At Honeydew he did the insignificant seeming jobs, he sometimes accompanied his omega colleagues when they felt insecure about something, he did correspondence and at times he was even allowed to type up minutes and small reports. In the great scheme of things he was unimportant, but Dean loved his work.

But two months and 3 days into his internship he was called into the office by the boss himself. So far he had only met Castiel in passing or seen him in meetings. Castiel was a very good leader, efficient and firm. He had a lot of charisma even though Dean wasn’t really sure why. He never came across as particularly friendly or chatty, his blunt, taciturn manner aggravating some people and he never accepted invitations for casual get togethers after work. Still, Dean admired him. Maybe even had a little bit of a crush on him though he couldn’t be sure since they hadn’t actually interacted much. Their particular Honeydew office had never gained any recognition within this rather alpha dominated city before Castiel took over. Now it was thriving and nobody could deny the positive impacts they had made on the community. Back when he had gotten his diploma, Dean had received a letter from Castiel himself congratulating him on his projects and urging him to continue working on them even if he faced the immense stubbornness of conservative alphas. Dean had always treasured it and he was excited to be working under him, but Dean felt that Castiel wasn’t even aware of his presence here in the office. At least he had not ever acknowledged him. To be called into the office now worried Dean. He mentally went through the last couple of days since the last very favourable work review. Had he messed up somewhere? Had he used bad language? Had he unintentionally exhibited alpha male behaviour? Had he gotten Naomi’s exceedingly difficult coffee order wrong?

He knocked at the door to Castiel’s office, then he let himself in when he heard Castiel calling. The office was dark and stuffy, all windows shut, the blinds drawn and it smelled… not necessarily bad, but so strong that Dean almost backed out of the office again.

Since Dean took scent blockers which enabled him to be around omegas even if they were close to heats, he didn’t know how Castiel smelled, at least not his inherent scent. His shampoo and shower gel were fresh and agreeably spicy, but beyond that Castiel’s scent had made no impression on him. But now? Dean assumed that normally Castiel’s scent was fresh and sweet, like strawberries, honey and peppermint, but now there was a cacophony of heavy scents in the air that made it almost stink. Dean was sure that if he hadn’t taken the blockers he would have found this scent terribly alluring and would probably already be close to licking Castiel’s throat. But now he had no particular physical reaction to it. He frowned and closed the door.

Castiel’s expression was dark, something about the frown almost disappointed and Dean really had to ask himself what he’d done wrong.

“You meant to speak to me?” Dean asked and saw Castiel move in his chair, almost as if he wanted to get up but decided against it.

“Sit, Dean,” Castiel ground out and he had heard his voice before, but to have it growl out an order at him was both alluring and off-putting. Dean grabbed the chair and sat down, keeping his hands on the table, watching Castiel wipe his fingers over his forehead. “I have been surprised by an early heat.”

“Okay,” Dean answered tentatively, unsure what to do now. Of course this was a heat, Dean could tell very well. “Naomi is still here as she has the conference call with the head of Omega studies in Oxford. It is scheduled to end in 10 minutes. Should I get her for you?” Castiel glared at him and Dean assumed that it had been the wrong suggestion. “What do you want me to do?” he asked instead.

“It seems that you can’t do anything,” Castiel said with a snort and Dean raised his eyebrow at him.

“Excuse me, Sir?” Dean asked, putting on a smile even though he felt the itch of irritation prickling under his skin. Castiel levelled a glare at him.

“I can’t go home this way,” Castiel told him and Dean was already reaching out for the phone standing next to Castiel.

“Let me call you an omega taxi then,” he said cheerfully, but Castiel put his hand on the receiver, preventing Dean from taking it. Castiel still glared at him, but then he hissed and clenched his eyes shut, grimacing. Dean was instantly alerted.

“You don’t have a heat fever, do you? Maybe I should call an ambulance instead.”

“No, you assbutt, I’m simply aroused,” Castiel snapped, leaning back in his chair before Dean could reach out to feel his forehead.

“Assbutt?” he repeated in disbelief, but Castiel ignored him, putting both of his hands on his chest. Dean watched him rub small circles on it. It was not unusual for omegas to have chest pain due to the hormones during a heat. Or maybe Castiel was pregnant. Or he had a young child he breastfed. Somehow Dean went from neutral, to interested, to jealous. He sighed internally at the low level arousal coursing through him. He could block his alpha reactions, but he could not quite stop his mind from thinking how Castiel would look pregnant or nursing a child. That was just Dean, Dean who could get off on the idea of a family. He was pulled back out of his thoughts by Castiel opening a small leather bound notebook. He turned it around and pushed it over the table towards Dean. As far as he could tell it was an address book with business cards, addresses and internet pages as well as post it notes with small remarks.

“Since you don’t have a functioning knot, pick me one of them and call them,” he heard Castiel say while Dean’s eyes were still going over the names of who he assumed to be alphas Castiel knew. So he had no permanent partner. Dean didn’t take a progressive guy like Castiel to be one who’d go for a lifelong mate, but he hadn’t thought him to be the kind of guy who had alphas at his beck and call. Well, Dean shouldn’t be surprised. Of course someone like Castiel had a notebook full of guys who were just dying to fuck him. Dean forced the faint, angry knot of jealousy that had formed in his throat down to focus on his task. The note “disrespectful imbecile” was written next to almost every name. It took a moment for Dean to realize what Castiel had said. He was both annoyed and curious at once.

“What? You thought since I’m an alpha you could just call me and make me fuck the heat out of you or something?” Dean asked in disbelief. Castiel’s face didn’t show any shame, but it was still red and Castiel was starting to lose his composure, squirming slightly. The stench in the room continued.

“You’re an alpha, that’s what you do.” Dean scoffed.

“I thought that you had hired me because you knew exactly that that wasn’t what I did,” he retorted, still offended. Castiel huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Who’s the disrespectful assbutt now?” Dean challenged. He knew that this could cost him his job, but Castiel had started it and even without his angry alpha male behaviour Dean still had some teeth on him. He was more than willing to believe that the heat was making his boss kind of insufferable, but it still was no reason to be a complete dick.

“I hired you because you’re promising and I appreciate your work. But right now I just need to be fucked by someone with a knot.”

“And you don’t care who the knot is attached to or what? I thought you had better taste than that,” Dean mocked, pulling out the first card that hadn’t written something nasty next to it and grabbing the phone.

“I do care. I had hoped it would be you, but you had no reaction at all to my scent, so I guess this is one-sided.” Dean looked at him in surprise, completely ignoring the person who had picked up the phone. The faint “hello?” was cut off when Dean put the receiver back down.

“What, are you interested in me, boss?” Dean wondered, daring to be a bit cheeky now. Whatever work relationship they had would be totally different after tonight anyway, no matter the outcome. His internship would be over in less than two weeks anyway so he hoped that he wasn’t risking a terribly awkward situation. “You never even looked my way.”

“I thought it to be unprofessional,” Castiel said, opening the topmost button of his shirt. Dean could see sweat running down his long neck.

“Oh, and this isn’t?” Dean asked with a laugh. Castiel looked contrite at that, but refrained from saying more. “You know I don’t react to your scent because I use scent blockers. They reduce my ability to smell omegas. I have no idea how you smell.” Castiel pulled his mouth into a displeased line and Dean laughed again.

“Call me someone and get out.”

“What if I don’t call you anyone and stay in?” Dean offered and Castiel lifted his eyebrow. Dean grinned, but then it dropped. “I just hope this won’t have a negative impact on my review.”

“Your review?” Castiel asked, pulling off his blazer and then the tie. “I’ve already written mine a couple of days ago and Naomi will be writing your final review this weekend. Whatever happens or doesn’t happen here has no impact on your future career,” he promised. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, but then he was out of the chair in a second and locking the door.

Castiel seemed pleased at that and the hard expression melted into a blissed moan when Dean first put his hand on Castiel.

“You smell so sweet,” he said breathlessly when Dean pulled him out of the chair and kicked it out of the way, so he could press Castiel against the table. He didn’t quite have the heart to tell him that he probably smelled quite differently when he was off his blockers. And what did it matter anyway? It wasn’t like Castiel would look at him more than twice as soon as the heat was over and done with. Dean pushed his thoughts to the side and focused on the pretty man he had his hands on. Castiel was tall for an omega, but still quite a bit shorter than Dean and it was easy to make him bend over slightly. Castiel put both of his hands on top of the table.

“I’ve never done this before,” he moaned and Dean did quick work of Castiel’s clothes. His back was slightly slick with sweat, but it was no comparison to how it felt to put his fingers between Castiel’s ass cheeks.

“I’ve never fucked an omega before,” Dean replied in turn, nosing at Castiel’s neck, gently nibbling at it. Castiel shivered and made a grab for Dean’s hand that was still spreading his naturally produced lubricant around.

“Please… Don’t,” he asked, “it’s embarrassing.” Dean took his hand away, but because Castiel made a sound of protest, he slipped his fingers back, but this time straight into Castiel’s hole. It was really easy to push in two fingers.

“I didn’t know that getting wet was embarrassing for you,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s shoulder blades, kissing the sweaty skin. “I’m sorry.”

“Just when it’s this much,” Castiel replied, “please, please continue!” Dean slipped in another finger, finding little resistance until he got four inside. “Oh god…!”

“Bad?” Castiel shook his head frantically and started moving his hips back to thrust against Dean’s fingers. Dean chuckled and continued kissing the skin he could reach, gently biting the base of Castiel’s neck. It was getting wetter around his fingers and thrusting them in was really easy now. Dean assumed that he was doing it right.

“Should I…?” he asked, gently starting to pull his fingers out.

“Yes!” Castiel hissed and Dean didn’t comment on how desperate he sounded. He was hard already and even though he had never had sex with his alpha instincts blocked, he was really, really into this now. He wished he could smell Cas, be intoxicated by his scent, but on the other hand he was also quite happy to be totally in control of his mind and actions.

Castiel, despite the heat, seemed to be too.

“You’re with me?” Dean asked just to make sure, kissing Castiel’s temple when he turned his head back to look what was taking Dean so long. “Just one word of doubt from you and we’ll stop. Promised.”

“I have no doubts and I’m not out of my mind if you’re worried about that,” Castiel told him. “I could tell you the names of all _Honeydew_ branch leaders in backwards alphabetical order if you want to test my ability to think clearly. But I’d really prefer it if you could get on with it.” Dean laughed at that and even Castiel had to grin to himself.

“Okay, just brace yourself,” Dean advised and Castiel leant over the table, propping his elbows up and resting his forehead on his linked hands.

“Please, Dean,” he whispered and Dean pulled down his trousers. He aligned himself and gently spread Castiel’s cheeks before he started pushing in. It was easy enough and he met no resistance. Castiel moaned and Dean couldn’t hold it back either. “It’s _amazing_. Please!!” Dean nodded, more to himself than to the man under him and started moving, slowly first, but when Castiel sighed happily he started speeding up.

Ruthlessly fucking his boss in his office was not something that had been on Dean’s bucket list, but it was certainly one of the better experiences in his life. Castiel felt amazing around him, his back was beautiful and the sounds he made went straight to Dean’s dick.

“Shit…!” he hissed as he felt some of his control slip and had started licking Castiel’s neck. Was this so intense it even overrode the blockers he had taken? Dean slipped out of Castiel, but before he could protest too loudly he lifted him up, turned him around and made him lie back down on the table. Castiel quickly lifted his legs and within a moment Dean was driving into him again. This way Dean felt he wouldn’t accidentally start biting his boss and of course he was also able to watch him.

Castiel had his eyes closed, but mouth open, not holding back on the sighs, gasps and moans. His nipples were pink and swollen looking and Dean couldn’t resist giving them a small squeeze. Castiel whined in delight and Dean felt encouraged to continue massaging his chest while driving into him.

“I’m close, I’m close, Dean!” Castiel hissed and Dean tried to make his movements more coordinated, aiming to press against his prostate until Castiel came with a shout. Dean could still pull out now and jerk off, but Castiel held on to him and Dean continued, speeding up when he felt his knot swell with another spike of arousal that hit Dean at the clenching of Castiel around him. His knot caught and locked them into place and then he was coming with a roar that made the glass in Castiel’s door rattle.

“Shit, shit,” he panted. “Oh my God, Cas, that was awesome!” He collapsed on top of Castiel, feeling thin fingers in his hair caressing him and soft lips kissing along his jaw.

“It was…,” Castiel told him quietly, just a whisper in Dean’s ears that almost got lost in the loud rush of blood in his ears.

Getting out of Castiel’s embrace was almost painful, but when his knot went down after about thirty minutes of agreeable silence he pulled free. Castiel hissed at the burn, but Dean quickly kissed him on the mouth, then the chest and then the stomach.

“Sorry,” he whispered, wiping away the wet curls that stuck to Castiel’s face.

“That’s the one part of knotting I don’t like. You often pull out too early,” Castiel complained regretfully and sat up, crossing his legs. Worried that he might have hurt Cas, Dean looked at him.

“I thought you might not want to be stuck to me anymore. I’m all sweaty and probably smell gross,” Dean told him but Castiel just laughed, shaking his head. “How about your heat? Should I get you home?”

“I’m not looking forwards to this going on when I’m on my own, but okay,” Castiel answered, movements a bit stiff when he started dressing. Dean watched him, while he tried to make his clothes look less rumpled.

“You know, you don’t have to be alone. I could cook you some dinner, fuck you when you want it, keep my knot in you this time, cuddle. Whatever you want,” Dean offered and Castiel looked at him over his shoulder while buttoning up his shirt.

“You mean that?”

“I totally mean that,” Dean said, holding his hand to his chest.

“Good,” Castiel said, his voice detached sounding as he turned his head back, “because I’ve never had a better penis inside me.” Dean almost chocked on his own spit. “And I might have to keep you.”

“Keep me?” Dean asked, trying not to get his hopes up that his crush might even be allowed to develop into something else.

“Yes. Keep you. I feel you would be a good Alpha. We’ll have to see if you think the same about me once don’t take your blockers.” Dean stared at him and a flicker of doubt crossed Castiel’s face when he saw how Dean looked at him. “Don’t you want that…?”

“Uh… Depends on what exactly you’re offering. Mating?” It was funny to see how Castiel was blushing, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

“You don’t want to?” He looked so small and sad that Dean had to take two big steps towards him and wrap him up in his arms. He kissed him and then gently bit his neck.

“I would love to! But we barely know each other and while you have your nose to tell you I’m good for you and I honestly believe it will be reciprocal, I feel we should not let our nature guide us. That’s what we both believe in, right?”

“That’s…,” Castiel started but then he groaned and pressed his nose against Dean’s collar bone and started rubbing his groin against Dean’s thigh. “That’s really a discussion for after my heat because all I want now is for you to take me and claim me and make sure I won’t walk for a week.” Dean knew that it wasn’t nice to laugh, but Castiel’s disgruntled face was so endearing that he had to.

“What about the filling you up with babies? You forgot that one,” he teased and Castiel was kind enough to box him in his dick.

Later, when he followed Cas out of the office, past a disgruntled looking Naomi sipping a cup of coffee, he knew that he had nothing to complain about. Getting into _Honeydew_ had been hard, but damn it. So worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
